Cat Woman or Cat Witch
by Silent Sisters
Summary: What would happen if a teenaged Piper became Cat Woman ? What would hapen if she found out about her powers early ? This is my guess . Teen fic By the cuter smarter of the Silent Sisters Lol This is a shared account between sisters.


**S3:The yougest /smartest of the Silent Sisters. Lol If your wondering this is a shared account bewtween sisters.**

**Chapter one**

I walked home form school in the rain . Yes i am walking home in the rain got over it i do it alot . Missy made today a living hell for me but that is every day so what else is new ? My sisters have any guy and every guy drooling ever the ground that they walk on .

"Mew!"

A small cry from behind me catches my ear over the thunder . I turn to see a kitten trapped in the ditch covered in mud and grime . It looked so innocent i knew that i had to help it .

So i took and slid down the side of the ditch and dug up the kitten . It was covered in mud as i pulled her out of the the hole that she was in . When i looked at her she scratched my hand . A scratch from the place where my pinkie connects to my finger to my thumb joint .

Gritting my teeth i put the kitten up on the ground as a cat came running up looked

at me for a full minute and then ran away .

I sighed as i pulled myself out of the ditch and started walking to my house where i would take a nice cold shower .

That was the only thing on my mind . When i got to the manor i walked in and truged up to my room . Grabbing my

clothing i walked into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower .

When i got out i looked at my hand i saw that the cut was clotthing and didn't neet stiches .

"Dinner !" Grams bellowed right as i got out of the bathroom .

When i walked down stairs i saw that Phoebe and Prue were already seated at the tabe and Grams was talking to them

so i grabbed a plate and put food on it .

"I mean like who joins the cheerleading team to quit along with four other people on the last five games that we will

be doing ? Do they even know what a headache it will be to find new people this late in the year . And god i hate open

try outs . I mean every loser shows up and then we have to watch them hurt them seves ." Prue said as i walked

over and sat down .

"So Oh my god Piper what did you do to your hand ?" Grams asked as i sat down and she saw my hand . I smiled at

her with one of my it's nothing smiles .

"A cat attcked me when i pulled her out of a ditch in the rain ."

I said and Grams shook her head as did Phoebe adn Prue .

"Piepr when will you learn ?" Phoebe asked me and i stuck my tongue out at her with a smile as she stuck hers back out

at me .

"Ok Grams i am a little tired can i go upstairs i want to get some sleep ." Piper siad and Phoebe and Prue laughed and

then Prue yelled . "Don't go and get cat scratch fever without a cat Piper !" and i shook my head as i got up stairs .

When my head hit the pillow i fell asleep .

When i woke up that night i looked at my scratch it was a bright red . I willed my eyes to closed and when i woke up

the next morning my hand was back to normal . I smiled and walked out and started walking to school .

What hapened in fifth period freaked me out totally . I was walking and Missy put her foot put to trip me and i was

carrying a book . I rolled in the air threw myself off the ground using the hand and landed perfectly holding my book

as everyone gasped . I walked to the front of the class room adn gave the stunned teacher the beek that i had been

carrying adn then i walked out the the class room free until lunch .

When i got home i saw Prue and she ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder and shook me .

"I just heard about what you did in fifth period !"

Prue said and i smiled at her . "What did i do in fifth period ?" I asked and Prue looked at me and gave me the

evil eye . "You know what you did . You were able to flip onto your hand nad then sring ! You know i need another

cheerleader ." Prue said and Piper backed away .

"No ."

Piper siad and Prue looked at her .

" Why not Piper what will it hurt to do me a little favor ?" Prue asked . "I just want to see what you can do in the back

yard like a pratcice ." Prue said and Piper looked at her older sister .

"Why do you wnat to see me do that ? What do you want to see me do kill myself ?" I asked Prur knowing that she

was going to say because she needed my help . But i don't know how i did what i did in fifth period and i don't know

if i can do it again . I really don't ane why embarass myself ?

"Come on Piper just come out side with me ."

Prue said to me and so i followed her to the back yard . "Here just do a hand spring like you did in class ." Prue said

and i looked at her .

I did the hand spring and then i jumpped and landed in the tree right next to Phoebe who had snuck out to watch us

even though she knew better than to be sneaking out .She seemed to not know where i was so i snuck up behind her

and tapped her on the shoulder .

"Hi Phoeebs ." I said and she fell out of the tree .

I grabbed her with a grace that i didn't know that i had and then i swung her and threw myself so that we both landed

on the roof of the manor and i looked at Phoebe . Ok well i glared at her . " How are we going to get down ?"

Phoeb asked me and i looked at her . I had an idea .

"I know how i am getting down ."

I said and then i simply jumped off of the roof and landed on my feet and then stood up and looked at Prue who was

staring at me .

"How is Phoebe getting down ?" Prue asked and i just shruged as we walked into the manor .


End file.
